


网课故事合集

by Elena159



Series: 宅家带崽指南/疫情期间AU向 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, E-life in the COVID-19 time, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 受疫情期间你浦的inside zoom session启发的网课AU，EPL大学利物浦学院设定共两章：网上授课指南/网课生活指南
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk, Curtis Jones/Harvey Elliott, Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Series: 宅家带崽指南/疫情期间AU向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796494
Kudos: 1





	1. 网上授课指南

【1】

亨德森：旁友们。

亨德森：有人下午有空给boss讲讲怎么用Zoom上课吗？

VVD：什么都让我们讲要院长助理做什么

洛夫伦：什么都让我们讲要院长助理做什么

萨拉赫：什么都让我们讲要院长助理做什么

Bobby：什么都让我们讲要院长助理做什么

马内：什么都让我们讲要院长助理做什么

凯塔：什么都让我们讲要院长助理做什么

奥里吉：什么都让我们讲要院长助理做什么

阿德里安：什么都让我们讲要院长助理做什么

罗伯逊：什么都让我们讲要院长助理做什么

亨德森：……

亨德森：要你们何用.jpg

阿诺德：🙌

阿诺德：我知道！我们负责给boss和院长助理创造机会！

【2】

在帮中老年院长解决了基本的Zoom使用方法以及如何召集学院学生开会、讲课后，林德斯顺手给克洛普推销了一个自己疫情期间宅家无聊写的插件，能随时监控每个人是否在线、是否悄悄关了摄像头、网络状况等，方便由于人太多一个个观察不过来的时候掌握全局。

阿利松：有新的情况！

阿德里安：John说boss用了林德斯老师推荐的插件监控我们！

凯莱赫：能看到我们不听课在摸鱼什么的那种！

马蒂普：一个冷知识，boss能看到你摸鱼什么是因为你开了摄像头。

米尔纳：感谢您的科普，Joel。

【3】

后来这个插件停用了，原因是时不时响起的监控状况提醒会打断克洛普的正常教学。

奥里吉：网络没有风水这种事！不要看着我！

“网络质量不佳”二人组·打虎亲兄弟拆台靠老乡·Virgil&Gini深藏功与名。

【4】

特殊时期，亨德森、米尔纳、范戴克、维纳尔杜姆的例会也改在了线上。

与会人员瞬间增多，例如时不时从亨德森的全世界路过的拉拉纳，时不时被范戴克当靠枕的阿利松，每次都用女朋友手机上线的米尔纳。

虽然不是单身狗但和女朋友疫情期间两地隔离的维纳尔杜姆：……

【5】

洛夫伦：@阿诺德 罗伯逊ins：我睡前最后一件事和醒来的第一件事都是想米尔纳.jpg

萨拉赫：@阿诺德 罗伯逊ins：我睡前最后一件事和醒来的第一件事都是想米尔纳.jpg

张伯伦：@阿诺德 罗伯逊ins：我睡前最后一件事和醒来的第一件事都是想米尔纳.jpg

VVD：@阿诺德 罗伯逊ins：我睡前最后一件事和醒来的第一件事都是想米尔纳.jpg

……

阿诺德：谢邀，人已拉黑

罗伯逊：？？？

罗伯逊：你昨晚不是这么说的！！！

VVD：@琼斯@埃利奥特@威廉姆斯@霍韦尔@范登博格 小孩子们赶紧打FIFA去不许窥屏

琼斯：………………哥我成年了真的

阿利松：@埃利奥特 过来拖走你男票

【6】

拉拉纳以“宁拆十座庙，不破一桩婚”的理由收走了暴走边缘的亨德森的手机和笔记本。

世界如此美妙，我却如此暴躁，这样不好不好。

亨德森深吸了一口气，继续投入了和EPL大学其他院系的学生会主席们一起组织志愿者服务的轰轰烈烈的事业中。

【7】

（一天早上）

洛夫伦：@萨拉赫 So call me maybe

【洛夫伦被管理员Gini禁言一天，理由：公屏秀恩爱，警告一次】

VVD：那啥，Dej让我带个话，公屏是因为私聊他Mo不回他

戈麦斯：哥你是管理员你不能直接解了他禁言吗

VVD：Hendo，Millie，Gini和我要立场一致，共同进退！

阿德里安：说得好！【鼓掌emoji×3

南野拓实：所以Mo为啥不理Dej啊，他们不在一块吗？

马内：问得好！他Mo和他洛还真不在一起宅家，不知道因为啥。

【管理员Gini解除了洛夫伦的禁言，理由：同是天涯沦落人，相逢何必曾相识】

洛夫伦：这个问题嘛

洛夫伦：就很复杂了

洛夫伦：总而言之是

洛夫伦：距离产生美

沙奇里：————洛言洛语翻译————

张伯伦：Mo家里有猫，Dej猫毛过敏

罗伯逊：然后Mo也不能把可爱的挖煤工们扔家里自生自灭是吧

张伯伦：Hi Robbo你哄好Trent了？

罗伯逊：ins：What a journey youare about to go on.jpg 请大家帮忙转发靴靴

【8】

（这天中午）

萨拉赫：我刚睡醒啥事儿啊.jpg

沙奇里：没啥事儿，就是心疼Dej

阿利松：没啥事儿，就是心疼Dej

VVD：没啥事儿，就是心疼Dej

Bobby：没啥事儿，就是心疼Dej

【9】

（Zoom会议准备中）

【凯塔上线】

VVD：Naby lad！

【马内上线】

VVD：Sadio Main！

【TAA上线】

VVD：你来了啊Trent，Robbo呢？

（与此同时群聊中）

阿诺德：@阿利松 看这人@VVD都寂寞成什么样子了你反思一下

罗伯逊：帮忙递迪士尼全套动画电影蓝光正版资源.rar

VVD：罗伯逊ins：TAA唱歌最难听.jpg

【TAA缓缓下线】

【TAA带着截图上线】

TAA：罗伯逊FIFA垃圾，跳舞不行，跑得没我快etc.jpg

马内：？？？孩子你到底在怼谁

萨拉赫：………………孩子你还分得清敌我矛盾吗

Bobby：孩子傻了，拖走吧@罗伯逊

【10】

张伯伦：采访一下，疫情期间抱不到对象是什么感觉XD

【张伯伦被管理员VVD禁言一天，理由：活着不好吗】

VVD：就不点名了，自己出来走两步吧×

萨拉赫：不是皮肤饥渴的boss，我不虚×

拉拉纳：boss皮肤饥渴症？我又错过了什么？？？

萨拉赫：黏人爱抱抱的难道不都是皮肤饥渴嘛

拉拉纳：哦我懂了，@洛夫伦，没什么事儿，就是突然心疼你

米尔纳：boss也许攒着一个big hearty hug留到疫情结束可以见面的时候再去抱抱他


	2. 网课生活指南

【1】

God save the King.

【2】

群投票：网课时期的未解之谜

1、boss家里薛定谔的亮度——由张伯伦提名并附建议：购买韩国总统同款打光设备

2、Millie的手机上到底有没有Zoom——由Gini提名并附言：拒绝闪光伤害，从打击秀恩爱势力开始

3、Ads的板寸是故意剃成这样的还是亨德森手残——由法比尼奥提名并附建议：Adam你要还想剃光我可以给你推荐Tony老师

4、大家每天实际上在哪里上课——由洛夫伦提名并附言：Sadio别看了就是说你

5、Mo心里到底是挖煤工重要还是洛夫伦重要——由马内提名并附言：请Dej深入思考一下

6、我比狗子地位高——由罗伯逊提名并呐喊：我鞭我自己让别人无处可鞭

7、Robbo你为什么非要跟Trent的狗子比地位呢——由VVD提名并喊人：孩子也傻了和Trent一起拖走吧

【3】

大家强烈建议林德斯老师顺手开发个带实时美颜功能的插件，被林老师直截了当地拒绝了。

林德斯：你们早起半个小时收拾一下自己再吃个早饭很难吗？

熬夜打FIFA的阿诺德：很难，真的很难。

【4】

阿诺德最近经常网课走神。

他之所以还没被克洛普罚在家深蹲、平板支撑etc，主要是因为，克洛普老师最近带完了理论课部分，实验课总而言之还上不了，于是克洛普每节课都上线看一眼大家来齐了没有，监督一会儿大家在线上完成作业，然后就下线睡回笼觉去了。

众人：boss您能不能不要天天穿睡衣上线这也太嚣张了

阿诺德坚持认为他代表了全学院的FIFA水平最高峰，当然，要和EPL大学以及其他学校的代表竞争，他还需要多加练习，熟能生巧，缓解紧张，相信自己——达到以上四条的方式，就是一天到晚缠着罗伯逊陪他打FIFA。

所以说，如果碰到一个自己水平菜鸡还心甘情愿陪你打游戏被你虐的人就嫁了吧！这或许也是挽回家庭地位的方式之一。

当阿诺德率利物浦4-1逆转皇马的时候，罗伯逊感觉自己胸前的红领巾更鲜艳了~

【5】

VVD：@米尔纳 Millie你还有什么打发无聊时间的点子吗

Bobby：@阿利松 突然警觉

法比尼奥：@阿利松 暗中观察

阿德里安：@阿利松 蛰伏等待

戈麦斯：@阿利松 伺机而动

阿诺德：@阿利松 反思这个词，臣妾已经说倦了

阿利松：？？？

阿利松：我俩就是想打个赌，想不出输了怎么惩罚，所以问问Millie

拉拉纳：你们打什么赌啊

VVD：这不是还没想好惩罚什么所以还没轮到想赌什么……

米尔纳：@VVD 往家里每片瓷砖上画一个笑脸，把大米一粒粒均匀铺在国际象棋棋盘上，找十个杯子不划刻度线倒水倒到一样高etc

VVD：谢谢你Millie😘

琼斯：呃……恭喜你和Ali提前进入老年退休生活？

（众人沉默十秒）

拉拉纳：这孩子怎么记吃不记打呢……@埃利奥特给你一分钟把人拖走

【6】

（全员群）

VVD：@全体成员 下午六点一起BBQ，参加的扣1

阿利松：1

法比尼奥：1

Bobby：1

……

克洛普：你们怎么又开始烧烤了

亨德森：boss！一起来嘛！

克洛普：……

林德斯：不准偷跑出来聚会！

Gini：没有没有，我们线上云聚会，云BBQ，来吧来吧～

克洛普：行吧

克洛普：正好刚买了电烧烤架，以为不会有用的

VVD：我们烧烤原教旨主义者的建议是用明火烤的呢boss

【7】

（全员群）

琼斯：一盘整齐平铺的3cm×3cm正方形肉片.jpg

阿诺德：Scouse味的惊呼.gif

罗伯逊：苏格兰味的惊呼.gif

萨拉赫：埃及味的惊呼.gif

洛夫伦：克罗地亚味的惊呼.gif

阿德里安：西班牙味的惊呼.gif

马内：塞内加尔味的惊呼.gif

……

克洛普：emmm德国味的惊呼.gif？

（日常群）

琼斯：……………………

琼斯：我发错群了

埃利奥特：叫你不要一边端着盘子一边走路一边发你不听

亨德森：没事儿，boss大概会觉得你心灵手巧，问题不大

拉拉纳：你别聊天了赶紧去把菜洗了！！！！！

（全员群）

米尔纳：切得很不错，Curtis

科恩迈尔：所以这是什么新的挑战吗？切肉点名？

阿切尔贝格：我看Ali的ins刚发了一张腌肉的照片，也没切得这么整齐，估计是自己切着玩吧？

琼斯：不是点名！Millie说这是一种培养耐心和细心的好方式！

林德斯：听起来好像很有道理的样子，可以考虑跟实践作业结合一下【托腮思考.jpg

【8】

张伯伦：boss最近好闲啊……

阿诺德：别说了我刚挂了boss的电话……

萨拉赫：Trent你也？

罗伯逊：两眼无神地点头.gif

罗伯逊：我就在ins发了张日程表开玩笑说我现在和Trent交流都得打电话

阿诺德：然后boss给我打电话说了十分钟既然都在一起住相处是要磨合的不要闹脾气啦多多交流宅家期间也要多关爱你的室友巴拉巴拉

萨拉赫：亲人啊

萨拉赫：boss也说我不要总是忙着喂猫也要多和Dej交流

萨拉赫：然而他能有什么事情嘛【Mo式嫌弃.jpg

洛夫伦：有很重要的事情好吗！

萨拉赫：比如？

洛夫伦：比如你都三天没接我的电话了！三天！！三天你都没有说过一句想我！！！

萨拉赫、洛夫伦已被管理员米尔纳禁言，理由：打个电话说去

亨德森：……我也觉得boss最近真的太闲了

亨德森：boss还批准了Ads给我剪头发

VVD：然后你们即将成为我院知名手残情侣！鼓掌！

VVD已被群主亨德森禁言


End file.
